Royalty
by wolveswolvesandmorewolves
Summary: EmilyxTrellis, NavinxAllyson. Weddings and their families
1. Fiance

Emily

When I woke up, I found a note on my pillow and my fiancé gone.

Yeah, that's right, I said _fiancé._

I don't know where you've been, but you totally missed the whole defeat-the-stone guy thing (I would tell you what happened but I decided to let Kazu Kibuishi to do that instead). Yeah, we got rid of him and blah blah blah. Main question: what happened afterward?

Well, the Hayes family decided to stay in Alledia, where Navin and Allyson became the pilot trainers of Alledia, I became the Queen and a member of the Guardian Council, and mom moved in with me. Vigo remained on the Council, Cogsley joined Navin as a pilot trainer, Leon moved on, and Trellis and Luger moved in my castle.

Who is my fiancé?

Eventually, Trellis and I became…well…bf/gf. After spending eight wonderful years going out, he proposed on my birthday, which was two months ago. We had already planned the wedding and were super excited about Saturday, which would be our big day.

Suddenly I felt nauseous, and I groped around my bedside table to find a bowl in case I threw up.

Was I sick? No. Ate too much? No. Pregnant? Ding, we have a winner!  
Yeah, I was along my two months. It was too soon to tell whether or not it was a boy or girl but I already looked like I gained five pounds. Trellis knew and was already taking precautions (I told him last night and he was already taking precautions. That's how much he loves me), which meant he was making sure I ate enough and relaxing. Honestly, I don't like being babied, even by the love of my life.

Grumbling to myself, I grabbed the note and read it.

_Emily, _

_ After you eat all of your breakfast, meet me by our tree. I'll be waiting for you. _

_ XOXO_

_ Trellis_

Folding it up, I pulled out the small drawer in my nightstand and tucked it inside. In it was all the love notes and rings and all the sweet stuff Trellis got me over the past few years. Adorable and sweet, I know.

Crossing over to my closet, I pulled out one of my favorite dresses and pulled it on before combing out my hair and brushing my teeth. Going from wearing the same thing for a month or so to wearing expensive and beautiful dresses every day was a total dozy at first, but then it kind of grew on me. Trellis didn't have much of a struggle since he used to live in a castle and was used to wearing expensive clothes each day.

When I was done brushing my teeth, I found a breakfast tray on my nightstand. Trellis had saved a mug of coffee, a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes and even put a rose on the side. Such a gentleman. Sitting down on my bed, I ate the food and swallowed the coffee before putting the rose in a vase of flowers Trellis had given me. I was smoothing my hair when I heard a knock on the door.

Frowning, I opened the door to find a soldier standing there. "Oh, excuse me My Lady. I just came up here to tell you that the men are here." He said.

"Men? What men?"

"The men that are here to install your new bed. They have your fiancé's signature." He said, holding out a small form. I glanced at the bottom and saw Trellis' name scribbled at the bottom. Looking at the order, I scowled when I saw that he ordered a special mattress.

"Let them in. Just watch them to make sure they don't take anything." I don't trust anybody. With that, I walked down the stairs and through the castle, then out to the garden.

In the garden, there was flowers of every type in the world. Jasmine grew along the walls, roses bloomed in bushes, and there was even clumps of daffodils along the stone pathway that lead through the garden. In the back was a beautiful willow tree with long leaves that trailed in the wind, the very same tree that I got my first kiss from. So romantic, I know.

And under the shade, wearing his traditional king clothes with a crown lopsided on his head, was Trellis. He gave me a grin when he saw me.

"Hello love." He said, and I under the tree beside him.

"Trellis, why did you order a special mattress? I'm pregnant not old." I ask.

"Just taking precautions dear. I don't want something to happen to our baby prince/princess." He said, then thought about something for a moment. "When will we find out its gender anyway?"

"I scheduled an appointment for Wednesday two weeks from now. You don't mind if my mom comes with do you?" I ask, and he shook his head.

"No. She deserves to, raising you and Navin on her own pretty much. I think she would want to know if she had a crazy baby girl or a crazy baby boy."

"Shut up." I said playfully, nudging him in the ribs.

Then I noticed something. My hands went up to my head as I reached for my tiara and felt only hair. "Trellis." I said and he held it out of reach.

"Ugh, what do I have to do?" I asked, pretending to be exasperated.

"Oh, I don't know, how about seal our love with a kiss?" He asked, and I grinned before pressing his lips to mine. As I did, he put my crown back on my head.

"So." I say, a little breathless from our kiss. "Don't we have an appointment to go to in ten minutes or so?"

"Probably. We should go now shouldn't we?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Wait." I say as we stand up. Reaching up, I righted his crown and smoothed his cloak before smiling. "Much better."


	2. Navin

Emily

That afternoon, Trellis and I collapsed on our new bed, exhausted. "Ugh. That meeting took longer than ever."

"That's a downside to being royalty. We should make our own book or something about it." Trellis said.

There was a knock on the door, and I groaned. "If you did something because I'm pregnant again, so help me." I mutter before opening the door. I was a bit surprised to find Navin there.

"Navin? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training people right now?" I asked, and Navin nodded.

"I was, but I made some time to go see you. I need to tell you something. May I come in?" He asked, a little breathless.

"Sure." I say, and I sit on the side of the bed while he sat in a chair. Trellis must've been in the bathroom since he was nowhere to be seen.

"So, you know how I've kind of been crushing on Allyson?" He asked, and I nodded. He's been crazy for her ever since he saw her face for the first time.

"Well, about a year ago we made out and ever since then we've been going out." He rushed on, and I stood up.

"And you're just telling me this now?" I snap, and he flinched.

"Please understand: we didn't know how everybody else would react to it." He said, and I took several calming breaths before sitting back down.

"Go on." I mutter.

"Well, four months ago we hooked up-

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yell, springing back to my feet.

"Oh come on Emily, we are in love!" He said feebly, trying to make things better.

"So? You're fifteen!"

"She's sixteen!"

"So? Look at Trellis and I. We've been in love for the past eight years and I'm only two months along-

"What? You're pregnant?"

Needless to say, we haven't talked in a long time.

Trellis walked out of the bathroom, looked between me and Emily, then turned to Navin. "You finally decided to tell her?"

"You knew about this?"

"Yeah. I've been trying to tell you but whenever I tried something always got in the way." He admitted, sitting beside me and resting his hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and counted to ten. Then I opened my eyes and gestured for Navin to go on.

"So, a month ago I proposed."

It took me several deep breaths to control myself before I spoke again, trying to sound upbeat. "So, when's the wedding?"

"Well first we have to wait three years until I'm of legal age, but we hope to have it during the summer."

"So, your baby is going to be about three years old when you two get married? Isn't that going to sound a bit suspicious to him/her?"  
"Well, we'll explain to _her_ that we fell in love when we were young and couldn't wait to settle down and start a family."

"You're having a girl? What's her name?" I asked, a bit excited to go shopping with Allyson to get clothes for the baby girl. After all, girl's clothes are a lot cuter than boy's clothes. And there's a lot more things to choose from.

"We're choosing between Abigail, Karen, and Hannah. Allyson's going to pick two and they will be her first and middle name." Navin sounded a bit happy to see that I wasn't in rage now.

"Cool. Hey, do you mind if you and Allyson stay here in the castle for the wedding? It's this Saturday." I ask him.

"I'll run it by Allyson and as long as it's fine by her it's fine by me." He said, and I grinned. That meant yes, since no way would Allyson miss a wedding. Especially since she was probably going to need some help planning her own in a couple of years.

"Did you hear? You're my best man." Trellis spoke up, and Navin blinked.

"Emily made me you best man didn't she?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe." He said, and Navin laughed. "Anyway, don't you need to be running back to the base to train more pilots? They're high in demand now-a-days."

"Probably. I can't leave Allyson to juggle all those people by herself." He said, getting up and stretching.

"Tell her I said hi." I said as I lead Navin out of the castle.

"I will. You two will need to reconnect so you can go shopping together anyway, so I might as well." He replied, and I grinned as he headed to the door that would take him out of the castle.

"See you in a day or two, Navin." I say, and he waves over his shoulder before vanishing.

A warm hand on my hip and a presence at my side told me that Trellis had followed me out of our room.

"Want to go for a walk while we can?" He asked, and I smiled up at him.

"As long as you don't take precautions." I say, and he rolled his eyes before grabbing my hand and pulling me out to the garden.


	3. Wedding

Emily

I was standing in front of the mirror, Madeline (my personal clothes girl) was buttoning the back of my dress. It was long and beautiful, with a feathery top and a long willowy skirt. My hair had been placed in an ivory circlet and I had silver bracelets on my arms and I looked amazing. Behind me, Madeline pulled away from the buttons and clapped her hands.

"Done." She announced, pushing her long blonde hair out of the way of her face.

"Already? You work fast." I marvel, examining my wedding dress in the mirror. Madeline and Trellis had forced me to wear something elegant and beautiful for my dress and I told them it was okay as long as I got to pick the shoes. That was a bit hard to do, since I was going for something pretty and elegant yet something I could actually walk/move in, so Madeline picked out a pair of silver flats for me.

There was a knock at the door, and I turned towards it. "Come in!" I call.

Allyson walked in, wearing a pretty dark blue velvety dress and white sandals. Her bangs had been tucked back into a white hair clip and she wore no makeup, yet she still looked beautiful all the same.

"Emily? It's time to start." She said, and I followed her out of the dressing room and to the church.

Figured it out yet? If you haven't, I'll give you a clue.

I'm getting married today.

Big enough clue?  
Madeline's daughter, Willow, was waiting at the entrance, wearing a billowy white dress and a crown of flowers. She smiled up at me when I approached.

"Hello Ms. Emily." She said, holding out a bouquet of white roses to me.

"Thank you dear." I say, smiling down at her as I take the roses from her. Madeline, my best friend/personal clothes girl, had insisted that her daughter Willow be the flower girl when I came to her asking for help.

The bells began to ring, and Willow peered into the church, nervous. I patted her on the back to comfort her. "You'll do fine." I insist, and Madeline beamed at her daughter before Willow turned and walked down the aisle, leaving a trail of flower petals behind her.

I smiled and gestured for Allyson to follow her, who was my bride's maid. She grinned and followed Willow, and when she reached the end everybody turned to face me as I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"You'll do fine." Madeline said beside me, resting her hand on my arm. I nodded thankfully before turning to the church and walking down the aisle, smiling when I saw Trellis waiting for me at the end. He looked great wearing a white suit and a grey tie, which made him look extremely handsome.

When I got to the end I immediately just wanted to get the whole thing over with. And from the sideways looks Allyson was giving me, she did too. I think she just really wanted to wear a cute dress and dance with her fiancé, but I didn't push it.

After we said our vows and we shared a kiss, we walked out of the church and outside to the huge garden where we would have the reception. Everybody came up to congratulate us. Cogsley, Madeline and her husband William, Luger, Mom, Miskit, Vigo, and even Leon showed up with his mate/wife and his pups/children (please don't ask) that I had no idea about.

About an hour later, I had been congratulated by everyone, caught up to speed with everything, and was super exhausted. "Who knew getting married was so much work?" I asked Trellis as we lay in the hammock, drinking champagne.

"Tell me about it. I'm glad it's over with. Now all we have to do is worry about our baby." He said, and I grinned.

"I love it when somebody says the words 'our baby.'" I admit, and he smiled.

"Me too."

"I love you Trellis."

"I love you too, Emily." He said as he kissed me in the moonlight.

**Ok so just for the heck of it, I decided to add in a little extra part about Leon and his family. It's called Big News and Ham (you'll see why). Enjoy!**

Leon

Breathing in through my nose, I smelled fruit from the nearby cart, the smell of metal from the little stand selling jewelry, and sweat. People all around me bought and sold, hurrying about to get their own things that they needed.

Opening my eyes, I stared up at the sky. Sunset. I better get back to Heather soon.

Walking through the crowds of people, I headed up to the store and opened the door. It jingled when I closed it, signaling that another customer was in the store. I ignored it and hurried to the back before pulling out a jug of milk.

"Leon?" A voice asked from the front of the store, but I didn't look up as I checked the expiration date on the milk.

"It's me Sam." I call, and I hear scuffling before my friend appeared down an aisle. Sam had grown a bit since I last seen him and his fur had grown a bit longer, but he still looked the same.

"Hello my old friend." He said as he hugged me. I hugged him back before going back to the milk and walking along the back wall, searching for the meat section with Sam in my wake.

"Sam, do you still have that ham that was in here a few days ago?" I asked, searching for it.

"Yeah, it should be in here somewhere." Sam said, but I had already found it and was pulling it off the shelf.

"How's life been going?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Heather and the kids are doing fine, went to the Queen's wedding a week ago, and I got you some hay." I murmur.

"You went to the Queen's wedding?"

"Yeah, and she's going to be having a baby in a few months or so." I say, grabbing a basket and putting the milk and ham in it.

"That's terrific. Tell Heather I said hi." Sam said, long ears twitching at the sound of the bell jingling at the front of the store.

"I will." I call as he raced to the front of the store to greet the customer like he always did.

Ironically enough, I had a friend who was a rabbit.

I'm being serious.

Sam's a rabbit, a big white furry rabbit who's been friends with me for five years. It was hard at first since I didn't know whether or not to be friends with him or eat him, but eventually I got over it.

After getting all my groceries, I paid Sam and gave him some hay I got from the neighbors just for the heck of it. He waved me goodbye and I was walking home in about a minute.

Where is home? It's on the border of the city, so we live out where people grow corn and raise cattle and stuff. It's hard to get into town to get food and stuff, but it's quiet. Which is exactly what Heather wanted.

Already waiting for me on the porch was Violet, my youngest girl. She looked a lot like her mother: tall slim frame and long red fur. Her eyes gleamed with intelligence and fierceness that was a combination of Heather and me, which made her a fantastic warrior.

"Hi dad." She greeted me when she saw me, rushing up to give me a hug. She was only six years old.

"Hey Violet." I say, hugging her before she rummaged through the bags, smelling the ham.

"You got ham!?" She said, and before I could stop her she turned back to the house. "HEY EVERYBODY, DAD HAS HAM!"

She might've just said "Hey, dad just one a million dollars!" Since everybody rushed out of the house, excited at the prospect of ham.

Might as well introduce the family.

Hayden and Michael rushed out of the door, surrounded me and began clawing at the bags for the ham. Hayden was my oldest, Michael was in the middle.

Finally Heather emerged, wearing a pretty white sundress. She grinned when she saw me and ignored the kids and the ham completely as she kissed my cheek in a greeting.

Heather is the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life.

She used to be a human but got turned into a fox, like me. Her fur was longer and redder than mine, and her eyes shine like sapphires. I inhaled her scent as she hugged me, smelling jasmine and cherries.

"Come on kids. Let your father breath." She said with a laugh. The kids ran into the house to sit at the table, waiting for me to get inside so Heather could cook the ham.

"Hello dear." I murmur and kiss her head.

"Hello love." She whispered in reply, pressing her nose against mine in a show of affection.

Yep, I love my wife.

Following her into the house, I put the milk up as she grabbed the ham and popped it into the oven. Already the kids were wolfing down their vegetables Heather had set out for them.

"Hey dad, who did you sentence to death today?" Hayden asked.

"Hayden." Heather growled and he remembered that Violet was sitting at the table.

"Is that true daddy?" She asked as she stared up at me.

"No. Your brother just likes to exaggerate." I lie, and as she goes back to her dinner I shot Hayden a we'll-talk-about-this-later look.

"Seriously though. What did you do?" Michael asked, and I took my place at the dinner table.

"Um, I found a bunch of criminals who robbed a bank a while back and now they're sitting in jail." I say, not going into much detail. True, they had robbed a bank, but I didn't say what would happen to them specifically.

Suspicious?

I'm a bounty hunter. I kill/find criminals for money. Don't judge me.

Violet opened her mouth to ask a question but behind me I heard a ding. _Saved by the bell._

Heather popped out the ham and started slicing it as the kids formed a line, plates held out in front of them eagerly. For some odd reason, they really like ham.

After the kids got their share I went up to collect a few slices. Heather sat down in between me and Violet before digging in, chewing thoughtfully as she ate.

"Hey kids." She said after she finished. They looked up from their ham slices, curiosity sparkling in their eyes as Heather grabbed my hand.

"Your mother and I have very important news." I start, but Hayden cut me off.

"You're having a baby aren't you?" He asked Heather, and I stared, shocked.

"How did you know?" Heather sputtered after a moment.

"When you told me about Michael, you started it exactly like that. And the same thing with Violet." Hayden said, and I shot Heather a look. Our son is good.

"Yay! I can't believe I won't be the youngest anymore!" Violet clapped her hands, excited.

"And speaking of big news, I'm moving out." Hayden said, getting up to put his plate in the dishwasher.

"What?" I squawk. For a moment there I totally forgot that Hayden was eighteen.

"I'm moving out into an apartment in town. I already scheduled for the movers to pick up my stuff this Thursday." He said, not looking up from the dishwasher as he put his plate in.

"That's great news!" Heather said, a bit astounded at how easy Hayden said that.

"Yeah I know. You guys would want me out of the house sooner or later, so I might as well ship out now." He said, and Violet got up and hugged him around his waist.

"I don't want you to go." She whispered, and I swallowed. Violet loved Hayden more than anything and always came to him for help.

"Violet, I have to go. It's my time to go live on my own and settle down and eventually get my own family. I know it sounds hard, but trust me: you can come see me anytime you want." He said, shooting me a look like _you better come let her see me_. He was also extremely protective of his baby sister.

"I know this is huge news and all, but can we please stop? I mean, this should be on Hallmark or something." Michael cut in, and we all turned to stare at him.

Then we all laughed.

**Heck yeah! 2,117 words! Longest chapter ever! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments/ideas since those really get me motivated. **


	4. Family

Emily

A year later…

I was standing in the hall, wearing my pretty cream dress. My tiara had been placed on my head and I was waiting impatiently with Edward in my arms.

Who is Edward?

My son.

Yeah, I had a son. At first I was a bit scared how he would turn out (with grey skin and pale hair or with tan skin and red hair?) and I could tell Trellis was too, but then I had Edward and I fell in love with him immediately. He was big for his age (three months old) and already had a full head of white hair. But instead of having grey skin like Trellis he had tan skin like me and had already learned his first word: crown (it sounded adorable when he said it).

And now it was time to reveal our son to the world. I was anxious and excited at the same time, wondering how the people of Alledia would take it.

Edward stared up at me, big grey eyes calm as he fiddled with a toy in his chubby hands. Then he looked up at me before pressing his toy against my mouth as I smiled, and he grinned before pulling it away and playing with it some more.

Trellis appeared finally, cloak flying behind him as he rushed towards me. "Sorry I'm late." He said, a little breathless. "They wouldn't let me out of that meeting."

"It's okay dear." I say, straightening his collar for him.

We walked slowly through the castle, getting closer and closer to the balcony on which we would stand on as we waved to the people of Alledia gathered below. Right before we stepped outside, I stopped him.

"Do I look okay?" I ask him, and he smiles.

"You're still beautiful." He said, kissing my forehead. Then he pulled away. "What about me?"

"Hold on." I reach up with one hand and straighten his crown before smoothing the wrinkles out of his shirt and nodding. "Done."

With that he reached forward and held the door open for me, and I stepped out into the sunlight.

Walking over to the edge, I smiled down at all the people below. Edward stared at them, confused and a bit scared. But then Trellis walked forward to stand at my side and waved, and Edward let out a little yelp of delight when he saw his father. Then he turned and grinned at the crowd before raising his chubby hand and making waving gestures.

The crowd ate it up. Edward loved it. He did cute things: wave, smile, reach over and hug Trellis, gesturing for his father to hold him. But what really got me and the crowd was when he reached up and took Trellis' crown before placing it on his head. Due to the fact he had a smaller head than Trellis, the crown looked lopsided, but it looked adorable just the same.

"Do you think he liked it?" Trellis asked me as we went inside, carrying Edward in his arms.

"I think he loved it." I say, and he grinned as we walked down the hall.

"So, who's coming to the party tonight?" Trellis asked.

"Navin and Ally with Karen, Leon and Heather with their kids, Madeline and her family, and my mom." I rattle off, and Trellis whistled.

"How many kids are we having over?" He asked, and I did a quick count in my head.

"Six if you include Edward." I say, and he blinked.

"Are you sure we'll be able to handle that many kids?"

"Oh please. Edward, Karen, and whatever Leon's youngest name is are only babies. The oldest is Michael, who is about fifteen and should be able to do his own thing. The only stress we should be working over is the kids, Willow, and Leon's daughter Violet. Shouldn't be too hard." I shrug, and he shoots me a look.

"And the fact that they're own parents will probably be worrying about them anyway, so we only have about one kid to take care of but like thirteen to feed." I add, and he nods, satisfied with my answer.

"We should go tell the cooks and other people what we're doing shouldn't we?" Trellis asked, and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You mean you haven't already?" I ask, and he looks around and whistles.

"I should be going now shouldn't I?"

"Yes, yes you should." With that I take Edward out of his arms and watched him go, hurrying off to alert everybody.

That night, everybody gathered in the garden at about six thirty.

After a quick introduction, we all crowded around outside and the adults sat around the table while the kids all played in the flowers and around the trees, running and laughing, while Michael and Willow talked in the hammock nearby. From the way she had her head rested on his shoulder and he had his arm around her, they had crushes on each other.

"So, Leon, why didn't you ever tell us about your family?" I asked him as he nibbled on some food.

"I didn't want to get them hurt or injured. If people knew I had a family, they would target them and try to kill them." He answered, and I glanced at Heather, who nodded.

"If your son hurts my girl, then we are going to have a serious talk." Madeline growled at Leon across the table.

"I already gave him the whole respect-women talk, so he should be fine." Leon replied.

"Still, I'm not taking chances." She said protectively.

"Well, your one to talk, since I bet you took a big chance since your married and have a daughter of your own." I say, and everybody chuckled.

"Shut up." She nudged me playfully, and I grinned.

"So, who's Natalie like the most?" I asked Heather, referring to her youngest daughter.

"More like her father, really." She admitted, sipping her glass. "I was surprised at first since Violet is so much like me, but then Natalie stood her ground against these boys at the playground…I knew she got her father's talent after that."

"Must've been a surprise to those boys." I say, and she nodded.

"Oh yeah. They weren't suspecting a little girl-especially since she's so small- to fight back."

"I was like that when I was a little girl. Everybody thought I was a stupid defenseless girl until I flipped a guy on his back and broke his arm. They stayed well away from me after that." I tell her, and Heather grinned.

Across the table, Trellis was talking to Navin.

"How long have you loved Ally?" He asked him, and Navin shrugged.

"It was that day when Cogsley and I were looking at the controls to the Colossus when we discovered there was room for three people. That's when we met Ally." He answered, tapping his fingers on the table rhythmically.

Beside him, Karen bubbled and held out a chubby hand, waved at Trellis, and then scooped up some of her corn and threw it into her mouth. She looked a lot like Navin with dark hair and brown eyes that had little flecks of green in them, a trait from her mother.

"But it wasn't until March fifteenth when he got the nerve up to kiss me." Ally said from the other side of Karen, and she turned and smiled at her at the sound of her mother's name.

"As long as he gives you plenty of respect, I'm fine with everything." Karen Senior (Karen's grandmother) piped up. "Speaking of respect, you better be giving my daughter some. She can kick you out of the castle if she wants to." She waved her finger at Trellis.

"Trust me. I've been giving her more than enough respect." He laughed, and Emily grinned at him from the other side of the table.

Edward ran up to him, toddling towards him with a flower in his hands. Trellis turned towards his son, and Edward placed a hand on his knee and held up the other hand, which held a pretty white daisy.

He made little noises as he gave it to me, and I picked it from him and got up, walked over to my wife, and tucked her hair behind her ear with the flower. Around my legs, Edward let out a little delighted shriek and climbed up onto his mother's lap before placing his hands on her shoulder and staring out at the flowers over her shoulder.

"Violet, shouldn't you be playing?" Heather asked her daughter.

"I would be, but nobody else will play with me. Willow and Michael are canoodling, and all the other kids are babies." Violet complained.

"Well, how about you go show the garden around to the younger kids." Emily suggested, rocking her baby in her arms.

She must've been really bored, since she perked up and smiled. "Good idea. Thank you Aunt Emily." She hugged me, then corralled all little kids and started leading them along the stone pathway.

"Why did she just call me Aunt Emily?" Emily asked Leon.

"Well, to explain the fact that we've been close for so long and why we weren't together, I had to make up that you were my sister and that Navin's my brother."

"So, to your kids, you have a brother and a sister who didn't know you were alive until a few years ago." Trellis said, and Leon nodded.

"That makes my mom your mom, and whoever your parents are my parents." Navin said, and we all stopped and thought it over.

"So, Violet, Michael, Hayden, and Natalie are Edward and Karen's cousins." Karen Sr. said.

"Don't forget to add Willow into the mix." William said, and we all stared at him, confused and amazed at the same time (he doesn't really talk much).

"We kind of told Willow that you and I were sisters." Madeline said to Emily, and she grinned.

"So we're all one big mixed up family, huh?" She asked, and we all smiled.

"One big mixed up family." Trellis murmured, gazing out at all the children who apparently were his nieces and nephews.

**Ok, so that was my 2****nd**** longest chaptr I think. Probably going to add 1-2 more chaptrs after this. Please review :)**


	5. Wedding2

Two years after that….

I stared at myself in the mirror, smoothing my gown. Behind me, Madeline was pulling up the zipper and adjusting my wedding dress.

Trying to smile at myself, I failed when I felt another bit of tension twist in my gut. I was so worried about the wedding and what could go wrong and Sarah….I was feeling a bit queasy now.

"Ally, I would tell you to calm down, but I would sound like somebody who hasn't been married before. So instead I'll say…it's just the wedding jitters." Emily said behind me, and I grinned at her in the mirror. She knew what I was going through.

"So, married and pregnant at the same time?" Madeline asked, tying my ribbon.

"Yeah, not a good plan I know, but Navin and I really want to have a big family." She said, resting her hand on her stomach as her son kicked.

There was a knock on the door, and Ally turned towards it, dress now finished. "Come in!" She called, and her family rushed in.

Karen, Edward, Willow, Michael, Peter, and Heather all walked in the room. All wore fancy clothes, but only two had a crown of flowers around their heads.

"Mama." Peter said, raising his chubby fingers and waddling up to me to try to wrap his arms around his mother's leg in a hug. Three year-old Karen followed, her crown of flowers keeping her hair down and smooth.

"How's my flower girl?" I ask her as she walks up to me, wearing her white-with-a-purple-sash-dress.

"I'm good mom. But I wanted to tell you that the wedding is almost about to start." She said, and we all straightened up at that.

"Well come on then!" Emily said, helping me off the dais. We walked out of the room, trying to keep the kids together, Willow and Michael at the front, Peter and Karen at my side, and Emily leading Edward by holding onto his hands.

I tried to keep my breaths even as we walked, trying to maintain calm. Heather and Madeline walked by my side, keeping me from stumbling over my long skirt. To try to make things better, I thought to all the money I saved.

I saved _a ton_ of money.

The church had been made for the king and queen, so Emily didn't mind if I borrowed it for the wedding. Trellis was marrying us, and all the clothes had been given to me from Madeline, who recently opened a wedding shop (out of all odds, she opened a wedding shop right when I needed it). Catering was easy since Emily and let me borrow their cooks and servants (I highly recommend being friends/almost sister-in-law with royalty). So yeah, I saved about 2 thousand (those dresses are really expensive!), which will hopefully go to my new life as a wife and mother of 2.75 kids.

Above my head, the bells began to ring, and standing in front of the small stone chapel I took several deep breaths before pushing Karen lightly towards the aisle in a gesture for her to go.

It was just me and Violet now. Michael and Willow would be the photographers, and Emily, Madeline, Heather, Edward, and Peter were taking their seats.

Waiting a moment, I watched Karen get to the end of the aisle and stand off to the side before nodding to Violet to go. She stared up at me, uncertain, but then put on her best smile and walked down too.

"You can do this." I tell myself before clutching my bouquet tightly and follow Violet and Karen.

Navin

As soon as I saw Ally walking towards me, my face lit up with a smile. Cogsley was at my side (best man), my sister beaming at me, and my family all watching my lovely almost-wife walking down the aisle.

We smiled at each other, and I remembered something my mother said a long time ago: _You know its love when you can see her heart in her eyes_. That's exactly how I felt now, looking at Allyson Hunter, feeling absolutely amazing.

Then I realized I had about twenty minutes until I could kiss her. That nearly took the smile off my face.

Finally we got to the vows, and we each said 'I do' before sharing a kiss and a ton of people cheering and then the reception. When Cogsley got out, he walked over to me.

"This is the part that everybody gets excited about, right?" He asked, and I laughed.

After dinner, we cleared the floor and Ally laughed and grinned when I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the floor. We began to sway to the music, and as I inhaled the sweet smell of her hair I distantly felt Michael and Willow waltzing by, and I grinned at Michael as he wrapped a hand around Willow's waist.

The lights above my head were a soft glow, making my wife's hair gleam gold. Her dress and skin seemed to sparkle as people that Emily hired lit their paper lanterns and watched them float up to the ceiling, making the room brighter.

Somebody brought out the cake, and I grabbed a chocolate-dipped strawberry off the top of my cake and grinned at my bride before popping it in her mouth. She chewed before grabbing a plate with a slice of cake on it and cutting off a piece and holding it up to spoon into my mouth.

I was in heaven again.

Michael

As I wandered around the wedding, I wondered about how I would make my move.

Nearby, Willow twirled on the dance floor. Her pretty lilac dress seemed to flow as she moved, and the color made her platinum blond hair seem softer.

I really like Willow.

Sure, we've been friends since we were little kids and sure, her mother was always watching me intently when Willow wasn't looking to see if I would slip up, but I can honestly say that she's the love of my life. Or at least a pretty big like.

Suddenly somebody bumped into me, and I snapped out of my thoughts to see that a crowd was building. All the single women and men were gathering for the whole toss-the-bouquet thing that the wife did, which kind of meant that you had to get married next or something crazy. Nobody did that much anymore, but it was still exciting anyway.

Looking around, I tried to get out. But I was caught in a bunch of single giggling girls wearing expensive dresses that were starting to get sweat stains from the excitement they must be going through. It was like trying to shove my way through a solid brick wall of fabric and desperation.

Ok, that was a bit mean, but I haven't had sugar in about a day.

I tried to peer over their heads, but it was impossible. Especially when their hands went in the air and they all started screaming like madmen (and madwomen).

Frowning, I looked up and saw a white-and-purple thing falling towards my head, and I rose my hands up to protect myself.

It landing in my hands, and everybody turned to face me.

My face burned bright red when I realized I had accidentally caught the bouquet.

Then an idea popped in my head, and I pushed my way through the people, still feeling their eyes on the back of my head. Willow was staring at me with confusion as I walked up to her and held the flowers out to her, making her blush deeply and stare at my shoes.

She grabbed the flowers from me but still stared at my shiny leather shoes, but then I tipped up her chin and kissed her lips, and behind me I heard people cheer.

When we broke away, a little breathless, she stared at me. Then I grinned and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"So, that's a yes to being my girlfriend?" I ask, and she nods, excited and smiling.

It was embarrassing, touching, and totally sweet at the same time.

And yet it was perfect.


	6. Funny

**Ok, so just for no reason I went through my stories and copied all the funny/weird parts out of all my stories I wrote so you can get a good laugh. **

It's like mental Photoshop.

Thanks for letting me steal food.

I'm looking for Emily Hayes: red hair, crazy temper, walking away from me…have you seen her?

Trellis and I going on a quest? Together? As in camping/hiking up a mountain together? My stomach twisted, and I wondered on a scale of one to ten about the impossibility of actually getting along with him, ten being impossible and one being pretty good chance. I would say it was eleven and a half, which is about the same as the chance of a snowball surviving in Hell.

"Well, it happened, so it must be over a million years."

Well, apparently 'said to be extinct' wasn't extinct enough!

Umm, I got to go…do something…over there.

"Trellis, listen to me. You only like me because I'm wearing a push-up bra and a skin-tight tank top."

"Trellis, why did you order a special mattress? I'm pregnant not old."

"If you did something because I'm pregnant again, so help me."

"I know this is huge news and all, but can we please stop? I mean, this should be on Hallmark or something."

"This is the part that everybody gets excited about, right?"

Looking around, I tried to get out. But I was caught in a bunch of single giggling girls wearing expensive dresses that were starting to get sweat stains from the excitement they must be going through. It was like trying to shove my way through a solid brick wall of fabric and desperation.

**That was only out of two stories I wrote, since the others seemed…less funny. **


End file.
